


Семейный секрет Дженсена

by Heidel



Category: Captain America, The Losers
Genre: Crossover, Family Secrets, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Бабушка Джозефина тогда решила, что прямо сейчас, не сходя с места, должна сказать моему папе, что его отцом был не Джейкоб Дженсен…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный секрет Дженсена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jensen Family Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159874) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета autodofe

Когда Пуч вошел, Дженсен смотрел на газету, не говоря ни слова.

Пуч схватил печеньку, налил чашку кофе и сел за стол, ожидая, пока Дженсен что-нибудь скажет.

Дженсен продолжал молча пялиться на газету.

— Так, ладно, ты меня напугал, — сказал Пуч, глядя на него. — В чём дело?

Дженсен моргнул, потом посмотрел на него. 

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о моей бабушке Джозефине? — спросил он.

Пуч поднял брови. 

— Э-э... нет.

Дженсен кивнул. 

— Она была лучшей бабушкой на свете, но на похоронах дедушки Джейкоба она внезапно отвела моего папу в сторону и кое-что ему рассказала. — Он вздохнул. — Оказалось, что до того, как бабушка вышла замуж за дедушку Джейкоба, она была сумасбродной студенткой художественного колледжа и на вечеринке встретила одного парня. Одно к другому, много пива, ну, понимаешь, чем всё закончилось, потом он пошел служить в армию и исчез, а она быстро вышла замуж и спустя шесть месяцев... — Дженсен развел руками.

— Черт, прямо на похоронах вашего дедушки? — поразился Пуч.

Дженсен пожал плечами. 

— Бабушка Джозефина тогда решила прямо сейчас, не сходя с места, рассказать моему папе, что его отцом был не Джейкоб Дженсен, а какой-то тощий дохляк из художественного колледжа по имени Стив Роджерс. — Дженсен посмотрел на газету. — Стив Роджерс, который пошел в армию и бесследно пропал.

Пуч перевел взгляд на газету и моргнул. 

— Чувак, ты серьезно? — спросил он.

Дженсен указал на изображение, над которым красовался большой заголовок: «Капитан Америка — Стив Роджерс — возвращается!» На фотографии мужчина в одежде патриотических цветов пристально смотрел прямо в камеру. Он был до ужаса похож на Дженсена.

— Да, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Совершенно серьезно.


End file.
